


a furious red among a sea of blue

by Sherr



Series: a world gone blue [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Perspective, Android Gavin Reed, M/M, Pre-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Retelling, This is just a What If with android gavin, english is not my first language, no beta we die like men, sorry bout that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherr/pseuds/Sherr
Summary: He peeled back his skin and took Connor's hand, trying to interface with him.He wasn't trying to probe his memory, he knew that trying that with Connor was useless. But he wanted Connor to see.He wanted Connor to see how much he meant to him. He wanted Connor to see how much he could do if he didn't listen to CyberLife anymore.





	a furious red among a sea of blue

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an idea I had  
> It wasn't supposed to be longer than 1k.  
> You can see that I failed on that.

_Gavin remembers the first time he saw Connor._

_He remembers seeing him enter the precinct, on his pristine suit and with impecable hair. He remembers the cold and calculated look he had, the stiffness he had with his every move. He remembers his voice, light and slightly hoarse, as he asked about Lieutenant Anderson. He remembers his brown eyes, warm and strong at the same time._  
_He remembers feeling a slight jump on his pump regulator when Connor looked directly at him, forcing himself to look away and stay on his station until he was needed._

_Gavin knew, instantly, that he was totally screwed._

* * *

Looking back, he was wrong on one thing.  
He wasn't totally screwed.

Gavin knew that he was a deviant. You can't work for the force almost five years and not start to question every thing you once stood for. His patrol always made him end on situations that, he knew, he wasn't fond of. A destroyed android scattered around a dark alley, hate crimes for him, destruction of property in the eyes of the law; another situation of domestic violence where Red Ice was involved, another scarred family that would never be whole again; another Red Ice lab busted, Thirium and destroyed androids pilled up on a corner, most of them matching a missing report that the DPD didn't care about.

Those situations really tend to fuck with your mind.

And those situations changed once Connor started to work with Lieutenant Anderson.

Gavin always heard the daily chatter of his fellow officers, talking without a care in front of him, not giving Gavin a second glance most of the time. He always heard the rumors of cases being taken by Connor and Hank, only to have those deviants escaping most of the time. He remembers them talking about the android saving Hank's life on a rooftop once, letting a deviant escape in the process. He remembers Chris telling Tina about the deviant on Stratford Tower, how Connor shot him down without bashing an eyelash and then complained about wanting the deviant alive; he also remembers Wilson chiming into the conversation, claiming with a smile on his face that it was the second time Connor saved his life.  
Wilson looked his way, noticing he was going to his patrol, and acknowledged him with a small nod, that he returned.

It was the first time a human noticed him for something more than work.

When he moved past Connor, Gavin smiled at him.

* * *

Markus had a gun aimed at Chris's head.

He came this way, leaving Tina behind, after he heard the gunshots, and this was the scene he was greeted with.  
He knew his LED was violently flashing between red and yellow. It was on his programming to defend his fellow officers, but he was a deviant, he didn't obey his programming anymore. He looked at Markus, and then at Chris.

He didn't dislike Chris. He was one of the few officers that treated him with respect, and he also just had a baby boy; Markus didn't know that Chris recently became a father. He didn't know that, if he fired the gun, he was going to destroy a family.  
Gavin shielded his coworkers with his own body, glaring at the Jericho leader, feeling something similar to fear creeping on his stomach. He heard Chris calling his name, and he looked at him over his shoulder, nodding once.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gavin snapped at Markus, taking the gun off his hand and taking out the ammunition immediately, throwing the gun somewhere else. He was still glaring, his LED lighting a furious red among a sea of blue. "Didn't you just publicly claimed that you wanted to peacefully work with the humans? What the fuck is this then?!"

Markus seemed taken aback by this outburst, not expecting an android to intervene. Gavin just realized the enormous amount of androids behind the leader, but this didn't faze him.  
If someone needed to kill to make sure everyone else heard them, then his words didn't hold any significance to him.

"You're defending them, and yet you are nothing to them." Markus wanted Gavin to turn his back on humans. Let them be slaughtered. And despite him being part of the androids, despite him wanting to have more free will than he currently had, he wasn't going to just stand on the sidelines and see as people died for nothing.  
It didn't matter if those people were human or androids, fuck that. A life is a life.

"And what if I'm not, you prick?!" Gavin jabbed his finger at Markus's chest, his anger raising and boiling inside him. He wanted to look at Connor, see his soft and warm brown eyes, and calm himself in them. He wanted Connor. "You don't get to fucking decide who lives and who dies, what the hell! Get the fuck outta here!"

Markus was so calm. So fucking calm. It infuriated him. 

"You're right." He finally talked, almost smiling. Gavin scowled. He didn't want Markus to smile at him. "We're not going to answer violence with more violence. That's not the message we want to send." Markus signaled back at his army of deviants, the smile on his face growing slightly. "You should join us. Be part of our movement. Help us reach humans so they listen to us. Together we—"

"Uh, no." Gavin crossed his arms, glaring at the androids looking at him with unreadable expressions. Whatever, fuck them, he didn't care. "Whatever your message is, it won't change the fact that you had a fucking gun aimed at these guys heads. You can fuck off, I'm not going to join your little tea club."

Markus looked back at his people, at Jericho, and then at Gavin, an almost apologetic look on his eyes. Gavin flipped him off, turning his back at him and helping Chris and his partner up. He heard the people behind him retreat, not sparing a second glance at them.  
Chris looked at Gavin, tears still fresh on his eyes and cheeks, before hugging him tightly, repeating weak "thank you"'s like a mantra. 

Gavin returned the hug, seeing Tina in the distance, and the small smile on her lips.

* * *

Connor was talking to him.

He was more human than the first time he saw him. His movements weren't stiff and calculated anymore. He was gesticulating with his hands, and his face was more friendly now, even if he wasn't openly smiling.  
Gavin knew he was looking at Connor like a lovesick teenager. It was Connor who wasn't noticing anything.

For the love of rA9, even Hank was looking at him with a knowing look that was interrupted once Fowler called him to his office, signaling Connor to go with him.  
Connor nodded, and looked at Gavin in a friendly manner.

"I'll talk to you later, Gavin." Chris approached him at that moment, handing him a tablet for him to fill on a report from last night. He started to work, but glanced up one last time.

And by watching Connor leave, it then occurred to him.  
They haven't expulsed him from the force.

It was obvious that everyone knew what happened that night on Capitol Park, Chris and his partner had to give a statement.  
Everyone knew that he was a deviant. Everyone knew that he protected two fellow officers from the deviant leader himself. Everyone knew that he refused to join Jericho, he refused to go and follow a movement to guarantee his own freedom.

And it changed nothing.

Even if now Gavin had no reason to hide his deviancy, it changed nothing. He now moved freely around the precinct, he now left whenever he wanted to his patrol or just to stand outside, without waiting for someone to order him. He now talked to his fellow officers like they were old friends, Tina and Chris laughing with him; the later was more close to him, though, and tended to show him pictures of his son, claiming that if it weren't for Gavin his son might be growing without a father as of right now.

It was strange for Gavin.

He was so used to just be treated like an android. So used to people just ignoring him or picking up on him just to entertain themselves for a few minutes.  
For it to be like this now, where they talked to him and acknowledge his existence in a rather respectful way, it made Gavin feel off.

They called Gavin a hero.

He glanced up from his tablet once the door from Fowler's office flew open, Lieutenant Anderson walking to his desk fuming and Connor following close behind. He saw them talk, but couldn't hear them, just looking at Connor gesticulating with his arms once again.  
Chris hummed, receiving the tablet Gavin was handing; he had just finished his report.

"I wonder what's that about." He commented, before shrugging and leaving to his desk, saying goodbye to Gavin and patting his arm in a friendly manner.

But Gavin also wondered what that was about. He wanted to get closer and ask, but it wasn't his place to intervene. It probably was something about the case that pissed off Hank, that wasn't a crazy theory, Hank did get pissed off easily.  
But Gavin was curious. Connor seemed really frustrated, and he was usually one that looked professional all the time.

He left for his patrol, just in time to see Perkins entering the precinct.  
And when he glanced over his shoulder at Connor, he couldn't help but grin at seeing Hank punching Perkins in the nose. He also saw Connor sneaking out of the bullpen, apparently on a rush.

And his curiosity took the best of him there.

Making sure that nobody saw him he followed Connor to the evidence room, confused by that. Maybe it wasn't something that big, but then why did Hank look so angry and even punched Perkins in the face?  
Everything had to be complicated with Connor. He liked that.

"Hey, Connor, what are you doing here?" Connor looked at him, his LED circling yellow once. He didn't seem too fond of sharing that information with Gavin, and that was odd; wasn't he talking with him earlier, acting friendly and everything?

Fuck, if he could have headaches, he was sure he would have one right now.

"I'm off the case. I'm going to register the evidence in my possession, and then I'm going to leave." Well, that didn't sound scripted at all.

"Leave? Like, go back to CyberLife?" And Gavin knew this feeling all too well.

He was starting to panic.

When androids went back to CyberLife, it only meant that they were going to be deactivated or repurposed. If they did that with Connor–  
If they destroyed him–

"It's in my directives to–" He didn't let Connor finish.

He peeled back his skin and took Connor's hand, trying to interface with him.  
He wasn't trying to probe his memory, he knew that trying that with Connor was useless. But he wanted Connor to see.  
He wanted Connor to see how much he meant to him. He wanted Connor to see how much he could do if he didn't listen to CyberLife anymore.

It was strange.  
They haven't really talked before today. Gavin just looked at Connor occasionally at the distance, hearing stories about his heroism that could easily be fake. Connor probably didn't know his name, and talked to him early in hopes that he knew anything about Jericho further than the fact that Markus was kind of a douchebag.  
Gavin didn't know anything about Connor.

But looking at Connor made him feel safe, and gave him hope.  
So he wanted Connor to see that.

And Connor allowed him to.

He saw rapid sequences. Tidbits of information. Pieces of scenes in Connor's life.  
He saw Daniel, and Connor applying a tourniquet on Wilson to save his life.  
He saw the android that killed his owner, and Connor calming him down so he could be taken to a containment cell.  
He saw Connor saving Lieutenant Anderson from falling on the rooftop, letting the deviant escape.  
He saw Connor entering Lieutenant Anderson's house, learning the truth behind the demeanor of the man and feeling Connor's excitement when he got to pet the enormous dog.  
He saw the Tracis, and how Connor allowed them to leave when the blue-haired one admitted her crime.  
He saw Connor saving multiple lives on the Stratford Tower by shooting down the deviant.  
He saw Connor sparing the life of the ST200 on Kamski's place, and felt his frustration at not being able to gain vital information for their investigation.

And then the connection broke.

Gavin was dumbfounded, staring at his hand –now covered with his synthetic skin–, and then at Connor, who was looking at him with wide eyes.  
... He just turned Connor into a deviant. The deviant hunter himself.

Holy shit.

"I–" Connor started to frantically look around them, making sure that nobody was following them, and then took Gavin's hand. That was something that was happening. Connor just took his hand. "We only have four and a half minutes."

 _"Four and a half minutes for what"_ he wanted to ask, but he was already being dragged into the evidence room, Connor in front of him. He saw him unlocking the evidence cabinet by introducing Hank's password, starting to look at the... fairly empty cabinet.  
Gavin knew that, if Connor hadn't been so merciful, this cabinet would be full.

"I need to locate Jericho. Would you help me, Gavin?" Connor looked at him. Connor smiled at him. Connor was trusting on him.

And Gavin couldn't be more happy.

"Of course."

They located Jericho in less than a minute. Connor found a map in a statuette, map that he later linked to Jericho after probing the memory of the deviant that he shot down on Stradford Tower. It was impressive and rather hot, if he was going to be honest with himself; he voiced those thoughts, earning an eye roll from Connor.  
He wanted more moments like those.

But they –Connor– located Jericho.  
And now they were going there.

* * *

Jericho was a boat.

Gavin didn't know what was he expecting, but he certainly wasn't expecting a boat, of all things.  
The place was abandoned, and slowly falling apart. He could see the rust and the falling plaques outside. The androids carrying equipment, probably stolen, inside. He scanned the place, locating more deviants around them. Some of them still on their uniforms, some of them on civilian clothes, some of them without a LED on their temples; Gavin still had his LED, not finding a really strong reason to take it out.   
These people probably wanted to look more human. Probably wanted to just be ignored and not signalized because of their nature.

Markus was right to initiate his movement. But he still was kind of a douchebag to him.

He saw a family –a family?– behind them, a little girl being carried by the biggest android he have seen on his life. Gavin pointed this out to Connor, who looked at them before furrowing his eyebrows in something similar to concern.   
He loved that Connor was more expressive now.

"We have to hurry and find Markus." Gavin nodded, and they both started to run inside the boat, scanning the place in hopes to finding the Jericho leader. Connor pointed at a place above, and they both hurried there.  
Only to be stopped when they reached the stairs.

This android was a KL900, a social care model. She was badly injured, the back of her head completely missing and her skin badly damaged; her eyes were pitch black, and if Gavin stared at them just the right amount of time, he could swear he was looking at an endless void.  
But something, something about her made him trust her, and thus he stopped besides Connor, reassuring him of something that he probably had already figured out on his own.

She wasn't going to hurt them.

"Have you found what were you looking for?" She spoke on a slightly robotic voice, a caring undertone carrying on her words. Gavin squeezed Connor's shoulder, an action he returned with a soft smile.

"I think I have." 

The damaged android looked between them, and nodded almost imperceptibly. Was she studying them? He couldn't really tell.  
Everything he was focusing on right now was Connor.

"You two will help us be free, but only if you make the right choice when the time comes." And with that she left.

Gavin was sincerely confused.  
The right choice?  
Everything had to be confusing with these guys from Jericho, didn't it? Fucking hell.

"What do you think that was about?" Gavin asked, looking at Connor with the confusion written on his face. Connor looked confused himself, but he shaked his head, a clear sign to tell him that it wasn't the right time to be discussing this.

"I honestly have no idea. We have no time for this."

Gavin nodded, and followed Connor upstairs.

By finding Jericho with Connor being a deviant, he didn't told Perkins about its location. Gavin knew that Perkins had plans to attack the place, so that was something less to worry about.  
But there's still the military going around the city, registering every person to make sure no androids were left roaming the streets. Gavin felt sick by thinking about it. They were lucky by having find Jericho undetected, but some others weren't that lucky.  
The snow was tinted blue on a lot of streets, and they didn't care about it.

He squeezed Connor's hand, and his squeeze was returned with the same emotion.

He still needed to talk about whatever Connor saw on his part of the interface. Maybe he knew that Gavin cared a little too much about him. He surely saw him jumping in front of Chris and his partners when Markus had them at gunpoint. Maybe he saw memories of his encounters while being on patrol, both as a machine and as a deviant.  
What did Connor saw?  
He didn't tell him, claiming to have no time. And in the way to Jericho they didn't talk, too preoccupied trying to avoid the people trying to kill them– they were lucky to have Chris on their side, the officer happily giving them clothes to pass undetected in case someone saw them. Gavin remembers hearing Damien laughing on the background, and promising Chris to visit once all of this was over to visit the baby. Chris wanted his family to know the man that saved his life.

Not android, the  _man_ that saved his life.  
And Gavin never broke his promises.

What did Connor saw?  
Maybe it wasn't something that important, but then the impact of their interface wouldn't be big enough to convert Connor into a deviant. Would it? He wasn't an expert on the whole deviancy theme, and by the looks of it neither was Connor. Would Connor turn into a deviant if anyone else tried to interface with him? Probably yes, but then again, who would do that? What were the chances of Connor deviating by the hand of someone else?  
What did Connor saw?  
Maybe if something big happened to Hank then maybe Connor would've broke his programming to save him. He knew that Connor cared about him, he knew that Connor started to see him as something similar to a paternal figure. If Hank life was risked once more, would that be Connor's last straw? It was so difficult to know, the possibilities were always infinite on situations like these. A certain answer was never given, not even when it was most needed.  
What did Connor saw?  
  
They found Markus. When did they found Markus? Maybe when he was distracted thinking.  
He was usually more capable to register what was going around him when he was thinking. Was Connor that big of a distraction? Did he became completely useless by thinking of him? That could be dangerous, if he was being honest. But, how could he help himself? Connor was a distraction by just existing, it was inevitable for him to absorb himself in the thought of him.

Ah. He was doing it again.  
It was better to just concentrate on what was going on in front of him.

Markus was looking at them, a calculating look on his despaired eyes. It was obvious that he identified them both, but that subject wasn't why they where there.  
Connor had a proposal.

Connor was going to infiltrate the CyberLife warehouses.

* * *

Gavin was anxious.

He knew that Connor could easily handle himself, and that they had a form of communicating in case something was wrong. But even with all of those precautions, Gavin couldn't help the cold feeling of anxiety that was viciously squeezing his heart.  
That was almost funny. He didn't have a heart, but he felt like he had one. One that was beating hard and fast thanks to Connor.

That was a little corny, wasn't it?

Even here, surrounded by other androids that wanted the same thing as him, Gavin couldn't help the urge to look to the direction where the CyberLife tower was, his hand starting to fidget nervously with the zipper of the leather jacket that Chris handed him. He liked this jacket, maybe he could ask Chris to give it to him.  
But that could only happen if he made it out of here alive, and that could only happen if Connor made it back from the warehouses.  
Ugh, there it was again. That cold feeling creeping on his heart.

So annoying.

Gavin finished placing a bench against the wall of their barricade. A barricade, please, like that was going to stop them from opening fire.The humans were frightened, they weren't going to take calmly of what they were doing, even if it was a peaceful demonstration to gain the freedom of those of them that were captured and have not been destroyed.  
Gavin momentarily thought about the android police officers from the station. Were them there? Did the DPD hand them without a second thought?  
Would he be there if he didn't escape with Connor when he did?

He was starting to feel more and more sick. He couldn't get sick. What was that about? 

North called Markus to the front, and his curiosity took the best of him. When he made sure his job was done he walked to the edge of the barricade, leaning against it in a nonchalant manner. Someone had to be glaring at him, and the thought of it made Gavin grin.  
They could drown on their hatred, he wasn't going to let them get under his skin.  
But Connor... Ugh.

Surely the deviating of thousands of androids couldn't take this long, right? What was holding back Connor?   
For fuck's sake, he hated anxiety.

He scanned the crowd of journalists and military in front of them, and his eyes stopped on Perkins. What the hell was Perkins doing here? He surely seemed frustrated, probably because he couldn't attack Jericho like his greedy ass had wanted. That surely was it.  
Oh, everything just started to get so much entertaining.

"Hey, Perkins!" He called, gaining the attention of the agent– and the attention of all Jericho, too. North was eyeing him with clear suspicion. Whatever. "How's your nose?"

Gavin couldn't help but cackle when Richard touched his nose, just to glare at him shortly after. North snorted, and he started to take a liking to her; anyone that made fun of Perkins was good on his list.  
He could see Markus shaking slightly his head, and approach Perkins when he called him out. Well, the fun finished awfully fast.

But just as fast, the chaos begun.

Markus had started briefing them of his conversation with Perkins, when a grenade was thrown inside their barricade. Gavin quickly pushed aside the androids that were more close to him, his idea being followed by Markus, and then the gunshots started. Gavin did everything on his power to protect those androids that ended up injured, or the ones that were just confused by the initial explotion and didn't know what to do on this situation.   
Fucking hell, what instigated this attack? Fucking humans, they apparently didn't respect the meaning behind a pacific demonstration.

Where the hell was Connor?

Gavin hid behind a barricade, trying to start a connection with Connor to notify him of the situation here. And he also wanted to know what was happening, because the anxiety still creeping on him wasn't merciful and he was starting to hate it.

 _"The humans attacked."_ He was eyeing a gun that ended up on the floor a few meters away from him. Counting to three, he sprinted to grab the gun and hid behind a rolling trash container with another android. Well, at least he was alive.  _"Connor, you there?"_

 _"I'm in the middle of a fight with my clone right now, please ring later?"_ Oh, that didn't sound good at all. Gavin forced himself to calm down and do as Connor said, or else he was just going to distract Connor and that wasn't ideal right now. If Connor died because of him...  
What the hell was he thinking?

Connor wasn't going to die.

With a last breath, that he obviously didn't need, Gavin stood up and charged against the humans.  
For him. For his people. For Connor.

Gavin wasn't going to give up, either.

* * *

Gavin wasn't a singer.

That much he knew. His singing abilities were next to non-existent, and until that moment he found no shame on admitting it. He was created to be a police officer, not a singer or something like that.  
But right now, with his people, being held at gunpoint, fighting for his life and his freedom, Gavin sang.

He sang, not caring that his voice was low and hoarse. He sang, not giving one shit that his voice didn't harmonize correctly with the voice of the android besides him.  
He sang, feeling that it was wrong that Connor wasn't besides him. It felt wrong not being able to hold his hand, not knowing if this were his last moments and Connor was away, not knowing what was happening.

When did he become this dependent?  
Why did Connor become such a big part of his life, when they didn't even know each other that much? It was almost worrying, that he suddenly found himself being unable to think about anything but Connor.  
He knew that this kind of dependency wasn't healthy. Holy shit, did he just enter a toxic relationship that he wasn't aware of? That was a new one on his list.

Focus, Gavin.   
He was supposed to be focused on singing his fucking heart off right now.

Markus sang the last line, because why the hell not, he always needed to be on the spotlight. Gavin looked between the military men holding them off, anxiety washing off all of his senses; if they decided to don't trust them that was it, he was going to die right there.   
He didn't want to die.  
He didn't think much of it, but he enjoyed being alive. He was just starting to become friends with the officers on the station. He still needed to visit Chris and keep his promise.  
Fuck, he hadn't met Damien. He wanted to meet that baby, for fuck's sake.

And he was just starting to know Connor.

Gavin closed his eyes, feeling suddenly tired. This day seemed to be eternal. It had been a fucking long night, and he just wanted everything to end; whether the humans decided to trust them or annihilate them, he knew that he did his part on trying to gain the freedom of his people. His freedom.  
What was he going to do if the humans decided to let them be free? He wanted to keep working for the DPD, that much he knew. Despite everything, he enjoyed his job. Would them be willing to accept him back? He knew that Tina and Chris would, those two idiots liked him, against all odds.  
Would Connor still be a detective? Could he do an exam to try and be a detective? Detective Gavin had a nice ring to it.

Could he register a last name? If so, what last name could he choose? He didn't have something close to a parental figure, not like Connor had with Hank. He couldn't ask his only friends to give him their last name, either, not like his name sounded good with either of those.   
Fuck, this was something he could deal with later. Not now.

The military didn't shot them.  
And in his mind, he could hear Connor's voice.

_"I'm coming, Gavin."_

He couldn't help but smile at this, gaining a questioning look from Simon. He waved him off, crossing his arms, more relaxed now.  
Connor was okay.

 _"About damn time. What were you doing? Serving them tea?"_ Connor chuckled —holy shit, Connor chuckled—, and he could feel the calm that he was feeling. His own anxiety was finally leaving, too, the damn stubborn bitch, and he was finally relaxing.

_"Maybe I can tell you what happened here on our first date."_

Nevermind, he was anxious again.

Gavin bit his lip, resisting the urge to laugh. Who could've tell, Connor was more straightforward with this than he anticipated.   
He fucking liked everything about Connor, that damn idiot. There wasn't anything that could help him deny it.

He was starting to fall for him.

_"You have to tell me every single detail."_

They were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Sherr doing another series instead of finishing the ones she already has? You can bet your ass!


End file.
